Ino
by Anonymouzs
Summary: Sakura murió en la lucha entre Sasuke y Naruto en el techo del hospital a los 13 años, renació como Ino, en otro universo, no sabe porqué y está confundida. Con el paso del tiempo va aceptando su nuevo cuerpo, y su nueva vida. [[Sakura-céntrico]] [[Reincarnation Fic]] [[Universo Alternativo - AU]]
1. Chapter 1

Abrí los ojos.

Al parecer, era una mañana en la que la luz del sol era tan brillante que mis ojos se ponían llorosos y borrosos.

Tenía ganas de dormir lo que era muy raro ya que al despertar nunca tenía sueño. Yo dormía muy bien. Temprano, como me decía mi madre. Para no tener ojeras horribles.

 _..De algún modo tenía que mantener mi belleza natural_ pensé.

Sin embargo, eso era muy extraño. Respirar, sentir mi chakra circulando por su cuerpo, tener la capacidad de pensar coherentemente..

Muy raro, por cierto. Ya que apenas ayer estaba visitando a Sasuke-kun al hospital, no había visto a Naruto volver, en realidad no sabía ni siquiera donde se había ido. Sólo que no lo había visto en dos semanas.

Lo importante en ese momento era Sasuke-kun. No Naruto.

En eso, recordé.

Que ese día Naruto volvió con Tsunade-sama para curar a Sasuke-kun. Ella estuvo ahí cuando despertó. Cuando le estaba preparando algo para comer, una manzana no era mucho, pero las enfermeras no dejaban llevar comida al hospital, era antihigiénico.

Volviendo al tema, estaba ahí y Sasuke-kun.. la despreció y fue a luchar con Naruto en el techo.

Y no había _nadie_.

Nadie más que ella para detenerlos, detenerlos de matarse entre sí. Ella lo sabía, lo había notado, el cambio en los ojos de Sasuke-kun. Pero todavía tenía la esperanza de que Sasuke no haría algo como eso, y menos que Naruto lo aceptara, sabiendo el estado de Sasuke.

Ella supuso que esperó mucho de alguien tan denso como él.

Pero Naruto dejó todo en sus manos, para arreglarlo, arreglarlos. A Sasuke, a él.

Ella apreciaba la confianza que le tenía Naruto. Sin embargo no estaba justificada. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Nada además de quejarse, llorar, y molestar a todos. Siendo vana, inútil, inservible en su propio equipo.

Naruto no era tan idiota como pensaba, en realidad era denso, y terco, con mucho carisma. Que ella no tenía. Y por eso quería 'ser su novio' para ayudarla a calmar su inseguridad, tal vez.

No lo notaba, que él realmente no la quería de esa forma. Pero ella no le dijo nada. Porque ella era egoísta y necesitaba sentirse querida por alguien que no sean sus padres.

Sasuke-kun.. era lindo, fuerte, inteligente, y terco, no muy hablador. Pero era el último del clan Uchiha en el pueblo. Y eso lo decía todo. Además de que su madre la haya obligado a observarlo. Ella le gustó. Sin embargo, sabía que era superficial, pero necesitaba algo a que aferrarse. Sino se derrumbaría, ella ya no podía depender de Ino.

Ella le impedía crecer.

Y Kakashi-sensei, que tenía un sharingan, fue su sensei para enseñar a Sasuke, y ahora que lo pensaba..

¿Qué hizo ella? Nada. No aportaba nada a su equipo, sólo una distracción con su pelo rosa brillante.

No era importante. Sólo fingía serlo. Debía hacerlo, o se escondería en su caparazón de nuevo. Lo sabía.

Y por eso. Sin nadie cerca, ella vio como sus compañeros de equipo generaban su ataque más poderoso, con intención de matarse.

..No, con intención de ganar. Ellos realmente no querían matarse, querían ver quien era el mejor de los dos. Y como sería? El que sobrevive ganaría.

Ella no lo permitió, los dos sobrevivirían. Después de todo, ellos tenían la fuerza que ella no. Los dos eran potencias iguales. Del mismo poder, aunque no se dieran cuenta de ello.

Por eso debían vivir, para florecer, como diría Ino. Ella sonrió. Y empezó a correr en medio de ellos.

¿Y ella? Bueno, tenía la oportunidad de florecer en su muerte, supuso en ese momento mientras lágrimas caían.

En verdad no quería morir, pero sería para el bien de ellos.

Los amaba, no sabía cómo, ni porqué. Sólo lo hacía.

Cuando sintió el dolor en sus dos lados, ella gritó. Sin embargo su grito no pudo opacar al de Sasuke y Naruto.

"SAKURA!"

Y Kakashi-sensei, el más fuerte. Quién recién llegaba.

Ella cayó al suelo y tosió. No sabía porqué seguía viva, talvez moriría desangrada, pensó. Pero le dio tiempo para despedirse.

Exhaló y susurró. "Llegas tarde, Kakashi-" Ella tosió sangre.

"Kakashi-sensei! Debemos llevarla con Baa-chan! Ella la curará!" Naruto parecía desesperado.

Sasuke sólo miraba su mano con los ojos muy abiertos.

 _Lo siento por ser una carga para ustedes._ Quiso decir, sin embargo sólo se despidió.

"..Adiós." Dijo sonriendo amargamente y cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como el dolor desaparecía de a poco.

Y ella se dejó llevar.

"Sakura! Despierta!" Sorprendentemente era Sasuke-kun quién gritó eso.

"Sasuke.. ya está muerta." Fue lo último que escuchó de Kakashi antes de que la oscuridad se la llevara.

Por mucho tiempo. Hasta ahora.

Hasta ahora, que.. no había muerto?

 _Sobreviví._ pensé con incredulidad. _Eso.. me da la oportunidad de redimirme de mi comportamiento!_ Sonreí.

No, en realidad reí. Pero no quería eso. Sólo sonreír.

Me froté los ojos. No era normal que vea borroso, ya había pasado un tiempo, en el que me perdí en mis pensamientos.

. _.No tengo puestos mis lentes de contacto? Sí, eso debe ser_.

Eso no me calmó, al parecer, porque sentía un nudo formándose en la garganta. Y estornudé.

Me confundí, yo no actuaba así antes de llorar, ¿qué me pasaba?

Inevitablemente, como alguien inútil que soy, comencé a llorar. Me sentí impotente, no sé porqué, ya que sobreviví. Y eso era todo.

Sino me extrañaba que Naruto no apareciera directamente en mi cara cuando desperté. _Debería estar en el hospital en este momento ¿No debería? ..Existe la probabilidad de que los haya traumado con mi posible muerte y estén enojados conmigo._ Pensé con culpabilidad. Intenté sentarme, para que al menos una enfermera se de cuenta de que desperté. No pude, no podía moverme. Y si lo hacía, eran sólo movimientos al azar.

 _¿Y si realmente ellos me rompieron la columna vertebral? Ahora no puedo moverme. Tal vez se sienten culpables y no pueden ni verme a la cara._

 _..Eso es probable._ Pensé con resignación.

 _Tsunade-sama no pudo curarme.. entonces nunca podré ser ninja de nuevo, como Lee-san?_

 _..De todos modos yo no servía como ninja. Lee-san es experto en taijutsu. O lo era._

Escuché que la puerta se abría y no pude evitar mirar donde escuché ese sonido, sin embargo no podía mover la cabeza tampoco. Sólo el techo.

Dos personas se acercaron y realmente parecían gigantes. No podía definir sus características además de que tenían pelo rubio y castaño.

Acaso eran Choji e Ino?

"Ino-chan! Lista para ir a casa con tu nueva familia?" Preguntó un hombre.

"Inoichi! Somos su familia, no una nueva!" Regañó una mujer.

"Pero Shirei! Es nuevo para ella, y para nosotros."

"Tch. No sé porqué me casé contigo."

"Porque yo soy increíble. Siempre lo supe."

No le hice caso a su charla, sólo me quedé en 'Ino-chan'. Me hablaban a mí? Yo no soy Ino. Lo que menos quiero es ser ella.

Sinceramente siempre la envidié. Es de un clan, es heredera, es bonita, es fuerte y tiene una frente de tamaño normal.

No entiendo como ellos pueden confundirme con Ino, con el color de mi pelo. ¿En serio?

Y por eso empecé a reír. Tan estúpidamente que me molestaba a mi misma. Sasuke tenía razón. _Soy_ molesta.

"Mira Shirei! Su primera risa. Grabala en tus recuerdos!"

 _Espera, ¿Primera risa?_

"Eres idiota Inoichi?"

"Ah cierto que no sabes esa técnica. Y eres civil."

Primera risa. No sabía porqué lloraba sin razón. No puedo moverme. Parecen gigantes.

¿Soy un bebé?

Y soy Ino.

 _Ella._

No aguanté la confusión y la presión que sentía en mi cabeza al descubrir algo como eso.

Así que grité.


	2. Chapter 2

Sentí cómo unos brazos me alzaban y la persona intentando calmarme, alguien tocó mi frente con un dedo con chakra y me calmé de mi repentina histeria. El chakra se parecía al de Ino.

Y eso me calmaba porque.. Ino era mi mejor amiga, antes. La envidiaba, pero todavía la quería porque fue quien me sacó de mi caparazón y me ayudó a ser quien soy ahora. Aunque no puedo negar que mi personalidad se parece más a Ino de lo que estoy cómoda. Supongo que inconscientemente intenté imitar su forma de ser.

Respiré profundamente y noté alguien mirándome, muy de cerca. ¿Era el padre de Ino? Porque se parecía mucho a ella, creo. Me miraba ..¿Curioso? Y eso causó que mi corazón parara por un segundo. ¿Había entrado en mi cabeza? Me tocó la frente, diferente a la técnica de Ino. Pero si es más cerca.. la técnica no era más efectiva?

"Bien, no sé que te pasó Ino, pero ahora podemos volver a casa!" Dijo alejándose de mi cara. Suspiré de alivio, inaudible.

Y me dejé llevar por mi nueva familia, y el sueño. Luego investigaría como era posible 'Nacer en otro cuerpo' en la biblioteca, aunque eso no tenga sentido para los demás.

Cerré los ojos pesados y me dormí.

* * *

Menos de un mes pasó rápidamente, y sucedió el Ataque Kyuubi, no estaba preparada para ello, en realidad, se me había olvidado eso. Y me costó. Bueno, al menos mentalmente.

Tuve mucho miedo, sin embargo recordé esa sensación, la sentí en el país de las olas y en los exámenes chuunin. Instinto asesino.

Particularmente, no sabía que estaba pasando, hasta que escuché los gritos de los civiles. Lo que me hizo consciente de mi entorno.

Ese día el cielo era rojizo, violeta? Escuché muchos gritos. Oí muchos lamentos de personas que tenían familiares muriendo. Estruendos. Y vi mucha destrucción.

Nunca experimenté algo así. Podría decir que la invasión era lo peor que había visto hasta ese momento. Pero no llegaba al extremo en el que lo hizo la destrucción del Kyuubi.

Para nada.

..

Luego del ataque estuvo el funeral, de todos los ninjas que murieron sacrificándose para ayudar al pueblo ese día.

 _Solo_ los ninjas.

Me pregunto si al morir tuve un funeral.

.. _Por supuesto que no._ No habría uno a un ninja tan débil como yo. Y con una muerte tan patética como a mano de sus compañeros de equipo. Un verdadero ninja los hubiera frenado con sus habilidades, no con su vida.

Ella era probablemente la kunoichi más débil del pueblo.

Y el funeral fue principalmente por la muerte del Cuarto Hokage..

¿El ninja más fuerte del pueblo?

* * *

Miré los 8 bloques con hiragana en sus 6 lados, supuse que podría sorprender a mi nueva familia. Me acostumbré, pero siempre serán mi segunda familia, sobretodo porque mis padres seguían vivos cuando.. _morí_.

Decidí que lo que escribiría con los bloques estaría hacia arriba, de otro modo no podría hacerlo bien.

Coloqué 7 bloques que curiosamente estaban separados. Entonces quedó Ka a y To u, uno encima de otro. Acomodé la O al lado y entre Ka y To. Sin honoríficos porque no estaba segura cuales llamarlos. Ya terminada mi sorpresa, me senté detrás de ello para que pudieran verlo al entrar a mi habitación.

Mi padre no sé dónde está, nunca sabía. No en los casi 7 meses que estuve aquí, al menos. Sólo sé que mi madre estaba preparando el almuerzo, siempre me dejaba jugando en el suelo, para que no me caiga de alguna parte, supongo. Esperé un tiempo a que mi madre entrara, pero me aburrí y fui a agarrar los shuriken de caucho, observándolos cuidadosamente. Me pareció curioso que eso sea un juguete. Yo nunca tuve uno, sólo tenía muñecas, vestidos y osos de peluche. La mayoría rosa. ¿Acaso ya sabían que yo sería ninja, y el juguete era.. una motivación? Es como si estuvieran manipulándome, obligándome inconscientemente a que elija el camino ninja. Porque era heredera de un clan ninja,¿Tal vez?

Sin embargo, eso no me importaba. Yo elegí ese camino, sin que nadie me obligara a hacerlo, ya que era Civil. Y lo haré de nuevo, aunque mi familia piense que era gracias a ellos.

Yo debo ser un ninja, soy consciente de que antes no era uno muy bueno, es decir, no tenía muchas habilidades que aporten a alguien mas que a mi misma. Control de chakra, pero porque tenía muy poco y de todas formas no sabía en qué aprovecharlo. Kakashi-sensei, no eso no está bien.

 _Ya no es mi sensei y nunca lo será._

..Kakashi, sólo me enseñó a caminar en un árbol con chakra. Podía detectar genjutsu, pero no era mejor que Sasuke, yo sabía que él hizo lo que hizo para poder subirme el ánimo. Funcionó muy poco, porque yo sabía que él era mejor que yo en todo. Pero mi cara no lo demostró, sólo era feliz de que mi amor platónico se haya preocupado por mí.

Realmente no tenía muchas habilidades. Y eso porque mis padres no me ayudaron, ellos eran chunin y genin. Sin embargo nunca quisieron que yo sea ninja. O simplemente no me ayudaron porque nunca se los pedí. Principalmente, era muy débil porque nací en una familia civil. _Sí, eso era._ Así que, siendo de un clan ninja podría ser fuerte. Fuerte, como nunca fui.

La entrada de alguien a mi habitación me sacó de mis pensamientos. Y sin decir nada, ya que no podía hablar todavía, lo había intentado. Señalé mi obra con los bloques.

"¿Qué hacías Ino-chan? Ya preparé el almuerzo! Vamos a-" Mi madre vio lo que escribí y se atragantó. Me preocupé, pero no podía hacer nada, así que sólo vi su reacción.

Madre comenzó a llorar. _..¿De emoción?_ Me agarró y me abrazó tan fuerte que no podía respirar. Empecé a toser y ella me soltó un poco.

"Ino.. que gran logro! Tu padre estará muy contento contigo. Pero no está aquí.. desde que empezó a trabajar en una división de.." Madre empezó a susurrar, con rencor? Eso era muy raro.

En realidad, había notado que hace un tiempo mi padre no estaba en casa hasta la noche. A veces volvía el día siguiente. Pero no dije nada, porque eso tal vez era normal en una Familia principal. Y él siendo el líder del clan, debería estar muy ocupado. ¿No es así?

 _Supongo que no._

* * *

Miré a los dos niños con los que mi madre me dejaría mientras ella se iría a chismear con sus amigas. Pero, lo peor de eso no es que no pueda meterme en los chismes, no. Lo peor es que los niños babean, vomitan y quieren molestarme. Miré entre mi madre y los niños y decidí que tal vez ser avanzado no sería raro en un niño de clan. Así que grité "Kaa!" No había pasado mucho tiempo desde mi obra de arte, y todavía no sabía con que honorífico llamarlos.

Vi con satisfacción que mi madre se dio vuelta de su charla con una cara sorprendida, junto a sus amigas, que sospechaba que eran la señora Nara y Akimichi, lo cual no sería extraño.

Mi madre me alzó y me felicitó, sin embargo.. luego me dejó sola y _tirada con suavidad?_ junto a los bebés babosos. Eso era traición. _Traición._

Aunque ella no lo sepa.

Miré alrededor. No había nada que me aleje de esos bebés. Sólo habían juguetes. Empecé a gatear lejos de ellos. La ventaja la tenía yo, o eso creía hasta que los bebés comenzaron a seguirme gateando.

Yo sabía que eran Shikamaru y Choji. Pero no lo aceptaría, porque ellos no eran los verdaderos. Ellos sólo eran bebés.

Agarré un shuriken de caucho, que coincidencia. Cuando los dos me abordaron, o bueno. Sólo Choji, Shikamaru me babeaba. Pero Choji no me dejó respirar. Eso me recordó a cuando a me estaba muriendo y desesperadamente comencé a golpear todo a mi alrededor. No sabía que, pero los dos se alejaron. Yo me senté, aliviada de que se hayan alejado de lo espacio personal.

Hasta que empezaron a llorar. Y nuestras madres vinieron, vieron que era la única que no lloraba y que sus hijos sí. Al parecer, lastimé el ojo de Choji con el shuriken de juguete y golpeé muy fuerte a Shikamaru.

Sonreí, aunque estuviera escuchando a mi madre pelearse con sus amigas y llevarme de ahí.

Eso confirmó mi suposición de que Shikamaru no era él. Y Choji tampoco. Así que era la única que.. de repente era un bebé nuevamente?

Por supuesto, ellos _no_ murieron.

Respiré profundamente y decidí que no valía la pena llorar sobre cosas que no podría volver a ser.

Ser yo, Sakura Haruno. No Ino Yamanaka.

Ni siquiera soy Ino.. sólo soy una copia falsa de ella.

 _¿Entonces, quién soy ahora?_


	3. Chapter 3

Miré la vela enfrente mío, detrás del pastel, las caras de mis padres, expectantes. Ya había pasado un año, un año en el que me convertí en otra persona. O al menos mi cubierta cambió, si habláramos de un libro.

Deseé poder volver a ser quien era antes, aunque fuera imposible. Y soplé la vela.

Sonriente.

* * *

Soplé otra vela, está vez dos.

Deseando lo mismo que antes.

* * *

Miré la muñeca con pelo rosa largo y vestido verde, que un día vi con añoranza en una tienda junto a mi madre.

Supuse que ella se dio cuenta que la quería.

La apagué tres veces más.

* * *

En mi cuarto año, algo cambió. Cuando ellos no me regalaron algo material, sino me regalaron la libertad de salir a la calle sin supervisión.

Yo lo aprecié, y les devolví mi afecto.

Ellos sólo me amaron más. Y sonreí.

* * *

Miré a mi padre, sin parpadear. Él me estaba diciendo, junto a mi madre que habían notado algo extraño en mí, pero que no les importaba, y que ser diferente, hacía que me quisieran más.

Yo sólo abracé más apretada a mi muñeca junto a mi.

Ellos sonrieron y me felicitaron por cumplir cinco años, además de decirme que tenía que comenzar a prepararme para la Academia.

* * *

Miré alrededor, habían muchos niños. Y pensé que todos me veían raramente por la muñeca que nunca salía de mis brazos. Sobretodo la chica que tenía el mismo color de pelo que la muñeca, Sakura. _Yo?_ Era extraño, pero tenía más amigas que yo a mi edad. Parecía.. Ino, pero no lo era.

Miré hacia atrás y les sonreí a mis padres preocupados. Volví a mirar a los niños. Específicamente a un grupo de niñas para ser su amiga.

Pensé con pánico si estaba volviendo a mi caparazón. Y rápidamente me acerqué a un grupo de niñas, eran civiles.

Me miraron y yo les sonreí nerviosamente. Me dije mentalmente que era mayor que ellos y que no me afectaría su rechazo. Parecía que notaron mi cambio de actitud, porque me sonrieron e ignoraron la muñeca en mis brazos.

Suspiré con alivio, cuando ellas entraron a la Academia en la llamada del profesor luego de la ceremonia de entrada. Volteé y les sonreí a mis padres, pero esta vez felizmente.

 _¿Como podría no ser notada, sin amigos?_

Corrí detrás de mis nuevas amigas y me integré en su conversación sobre gustos. Sobre todo.

Miré de reojo al niño rubio que no sonreía, luego de intentar hacerse amigo de un grupo de civiles. Volví a la conversación y lo ignoré, con un imperceptible temblor en mis manos.

 _¿Quién no quedaría traumado luego de morir?_

Supuse que nadie, porque nadie muere y vuelve a nacer con sus recuerdos.

* * *

Miré con culpabilidad al niño Akimichi enfrente mío. Usaba gafas.

Me tocaron el brazo y volví mi atención a las niñas que empezaron a hablarme y suspirando por niños. Yo sabía que todas lo hacían por el mismo, ellas no.

Sin embargo, lo sabrían en un año más. Cuando algo muy trágico sucedería, el niño se volvería "más misterioso y genial" que todas las niñas formarían un club de fans sobre lo guapo que era él.

 _Sasuke-kun._

Lo miré discretamente, parecía que era el único concentrado en hacer la tarea que Iruka nos había dado, además de tomar nota sobre lo que decía en el pizarrón. Al ver su espalda con el símbolo de su clan me froté el ojo, realmente culpable de saber lo que sucedería, pero sin hacer nada. Porque sería inútil, como yo.

Yo estaba conversando en clase porque ya había hecho todo lo que había que hacer, me pregunté si.. Sakura era tan inteligente como yo. Miré de reojo y fruncí el ceño al notar que seguía charlando con Ami y sus amigas. No sabía cómo se volvió amiga de mis antiguas acosadoras, lo único que sabía era que yo nunca habría hecho eso. Esa no era yo.

Me volvieron a tocar el brazo y-

"Ino-chan! Podrías ayudarme con esto? Por favor?"

"A mi también! No lo entiendo! Iruka-sensei no lo explica bien!"

"Ino, y yo!"

Asentí rápidamente y distraída, observé que no habían hecho nada, así que dejé la muñeca sobre mis piernas y empecé a explicar como tenían que hacerlo. Miré de reojo y seguían suspirando por Sasuke. Fruncí el ceño y empujé el brazo a la líder del grupo, Asami.

"Entiendes? Mira." Y comencé a explicárselo, está vez escribiendo.

"Eso no es justo, ayúdame también Ino-chan!"

"Y a mi!"

Prácticamente me empujaron sus cuadernos en la cara y yo me enfurecí. Tenía la intención de golpear a alguna de ellas, pero cerré los ojos y me calmé. Suspiré y resolví lo que tenía que hacer. No era tan difícil, no era demasiado grande de una preocupación.

Después de todo, lo terminé unos minutos después de que Iruka dijera que teníamos que hacer.

* * *

Miré a Naruto, estaba acercándose al grupo de niñas, intentando hablar con Sakura. Y ella lo miró con desagrado, empujándolo y alejándose de ese lugar con Ami y sus compinches, riendo.

Yo _nunca_ habría hecho algo así.

Mis propias amigas me sacaron de mis pensamientos y las miré.

"Has visto Ino? Ese niño intentó confesarse a Sakura! Que asco."

"Mis padres me dijeron que no sea su amiga."

"Es cierto."

Apreté los puños tan fuerte que sentía mis uñas lastimando la palma de mis manos. Respiré hondo y me calmé.

 _No soy mejor juntandome con estas personas_ pensé viendo a mis "amigas" riéndose de Naruto, que hace mucho tiempo se había ido corriendo de ahí, avergonzado de que alguien lo había visto a punto de llorar, seguramente.

Y es que estaba apunto de llorar, lo noté. Su carácter era muy diferente al Naruto que conocí. O tal vez simplemente no conocí esa parte de Naruto. Además de la parte sonriente y siempre feliz, nunca rindiéndose.

..

No noté a alguien observándome con curiosidad. No tenía ojos en la espalda, obviamente. No con ese tipo de amigas..

* * *

Miré las siete velas y prometí que siempre cuidaría de ellos, de Sasuke y Naruto. Aunque ellos no lo sepan, estaría observándolos.

Y Deseé saber quién era yo.

 _Este año.._


	4. Chapter 4

Miré el techo de mi habitación, de repente sintiéndome inútil nuevamente. Hoy me enteré de la masacre Uchiha que ocurrió en la madrugada, en la Academia por medio de rumores y el brusco cambio de Sasuke. Pero no me arrepiento de no haber dado una advertencia, no era tan tonta como para hacerlo, además ¿Quién le creería a una niña de siete años que, Itachi Uchiha, un prodigio demasiado leal a Konoha, además de ser un Uchiha, asesinaría a su propio clan sólo.

 _Nadie_.

Me encontré con él un par de veces, en la tienda de dango. Estuve mirándolo notablemente, preguntándome cómo alguien tan amable podría traicionar al pueblo y al mismo tiempo haciendo mucho daño a Sasuke-kun. Lo había visto interactuar con otras personas ahí, sin embargo nunca me prestó atención, por más que lo mirara intensamente.. supuse que estaba acostumbrado a ser observado.

No podía ir al Hokage y decirle. "Hey! Hokage-sama! Un Uchiha, el heredero, asesinará su clan entero!" Sin sufrir que se den cuenta de que yo no era originalmente Ino.

De todos modos, eso no cambiaba que me sintiera culpable por no haber dicho nada. Prácticamente estaba cometiendo traición evitando decir información importante para la seguridad del pueblo. Y eso me dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca.

 _Pero.. si he vuelto a nacer, y en el cuerpo de Ino, no menos. Este no es mi mundo, o es un genjutsu._

No pude creer como no había pensado eso antes y exclamé "Kai!" Haciendo el sello requerido. Nada cambió, y aunque me decepcionó saber que en realidad había muerto y vuelto a nacer, no me desesperé y no volví a intentarlo. No funcionaría y lo sabía.

"Nn.. Creo que es tiempo de algo de investigación." Dije con entusiasmo preparándome para una salida a la biblioteca. Siempre me emocionó aprender más, sobre todo. Al aprender algo nuevo me sentía mejor conmigo misma, no sabía porqué. Tal vez porque me sentía útil una vez en la vida, aunque fuera siendo una enciclopedia caminante. Mi memoria perfecta sirve para algo, al parecer.

Al salir de mi habitación saludé a mi padre, que estaba en la sala escribiendo un informe, tal vez. Ahora estaba más tiempo en casa. Con el paso del tiempo noté que su comportamiento comenzó a hacerse más suave y el de mi madre más estricto. No me importó mucho ya que en casa somos todos felices.

"Padre, iré a la biblioteca. Vuelvo a la hora de la cena." Lo dije porque tal vez me pierda ahí y desee investigar más, sobre otras cosas además de como funcionan los múltiples universos y el renacimiento en el cuerpo de otras personas.

"No te quedes tanto tiempo, Ino." Dijo sonriendo suavemente y despeinando mi cabello luego de pasar por su lado.  
Fruncí el ceño y lo arreglé con mis manos, no era mucho problema porque tenía el pelo corto, pero era molesto. Suspiré y le devolví la sonrisa.

"Sí, Sí, nos vemos en la cena papá!" No tenía la intención de decir eso. Quería actuar formal con mis padres. Pero cuando vi la mirada sorprendida y amplia sonrisa de mi padre, quiero decir, ahora papá, supe que no había vuelta atrás. Le sonreí incómodamente y salude con la mano mientras salía de casa.  
Intenté relajarme, aceptando que me había acostumbrado y que estaba llamándolos ahora la primera familia en mi cabeza. Me sentí culpable por mis padres anteriores, pero sinceramente antes no los toleraba, mi mamá era muy estricta y femenina? Y papá muy bromista y extrovertido. Luego de morir empecé a apreciarlos. Supuse que era una segunda oportunidad.

Respiré profundamente y saludé a mi primo Santa luego de entrar en la biblioteca. No interactuaba mucho con mis parientes, fueran lejanos o cercanos. Así que lo ignoré amablemente.  
No pude encontrar mucho sobre múltiples universos o renacimiento, o como dice en el libro "Reencarnación" y "Multiverso". Todo eran teorías.

 _..Multiverso es un término usado para definir los múltiples universos existentes (conjunto de universos en un solo universo), según las hipótesis que afirman que existen universos diferentes del nuestro propio. La estructura del multiverso, la naturaleza de cada universo dentro de él, así como la relación entre los diversos universos constituyentes, dependen de la hipótesis de multiverso considerada. Según cualquiera de esas hipótesis, el multiverso comprende todo lo que existe físicamente: la totalidad del espacio y del tiempo, todas las formas de materia, energía y cantidad de movimiento.  
Los diferentes universos dentro del multiverso son a veces llamados universos paralelos.._

Era interesante, pero no tanto como el de Reencarnación.

 _..La reencarnación es la creencia en que la esencia individual de las personas (ya sea mente, alma, conciencia o energía) adopta un cuerpo material no solo una vez sino varias según va muriendo.  
Dependiendo de las acciones buenas o malas, el alma se reencarna en una existencia superior, intermedia o inferior. Esto incluye desde estados de existencia celestiales a infernales, siendo la vida humana un estado intermedio. Este incesante proceso recibe el nombre de Samsara.  
La calidad de la reencarnación viene determinada por el mérito o la falta de méritos que haya acumulado cada persona como resultado de sus actuaciones; esto se conoce como el karma de lo que el alma haya realizado en su vida o vidas pasadas. Las almas de los que hacen el mal, por ejemplo, renacen en cuerpos inferiores como animales, insectos y árboles, o en estados aún más inferiores de vivencia infernal, o en vidas desgraciadas. El peso del karma se puede modificar con la práctica del yoga (aumento de la conciencia hasta los niveles más altos contemplativos y unitivos, según el grado y la modalidad de yoga), las buenas acciones (generosidad, conservar la alegría interior, responder bien por mal...)  
.._

"No entiendo." Dije con incredulidad. Había hecho algo tan malo que reencarne en un cuerpo inferior al mío y en otro universo?

"¿Qué no entiendes, prima?" Me preguntó con curiosidad Santa. Me asusté porque me había olvidado que él estaba ahí.

"Nada!" Exclamé cerrando los libros rápidamente y agarrando uno que estaba en la mesa. Era sobre una técnica de grabarse recuerdos en la cabeza? Siempre pensé que lo que había dicho papá al nacer era una broma. Al parecer no lo era.

"¿Qué pasaría si te grabas un recuerdo equivocado?" Le pregunté cuando me di cuenta que no me creyó.

"No lo sé. Nunca me ha pasado." Dijo mi primo sonriendo irónicamente. Yo fruncí el ceño por su tratamiento hacia mí. Me trataba como si fuese estúpida. Agarré los libros y me los llevé conmigo a casa, enojada con él.

Extraño la muñeca, pero luego de mi cumpleaños dejé de llevarla conmigo. Ahora está en mi cama.

Miré el cielo y noté que estaba en lo correcto. Ya era de noche, probablemente hora de cenar.

Al llegar a casa noté que mis papás estaban más sonrientes que de costumbre, pero lo ignoré y luego de cenar me fui a mi cuarto. Miré la cama, y esperé que no encuentren los libros que escondí debajo del colchón. Después de todo, eran finos. No se notaría mucho.

* * *

Miré a la niña de pelo rosa que estaba debajo de mí con algo de simpatía. Me levanté cuando escuché a Iruka decir que gané contra ella, de nuevo. Le ofrecí la mano para ayudar a levantarse, pero ella me miró y se levantó sola.

Dijo "Cerdo." Y se alejó del círculo. Yo sabía que lo decía por mi nombre y también porque me vio almorzar 'como un chico' siendo una chica, lo que según ella, me convierte en un cerdo de verdad. Sonreí, ignorando la punzada que sentía en el pecho. Y le respondí "Mala perdedora." Alejándome de ahí, y sentándome en un lugar para observar la siguiente lucha entre dos niños. Ignorando como me miró junto su grupo.

Me pregunté porqué solo peleaban chicos contra chicos y chicas contra chicas. Por la fuerza física, la brutalidad de los niños y debilidad de las niñas? Tal vez. Eso sería aceptable los tres primeros años, pero hasta el último? Cómo se supone que las niñas mejorarán peleando entre sí, ni siquiera luchando con todas sus fuerzas? Las niñas necesitan aprender algo mejor que el lenguaje de las flores. Necesitan una lección, o siempre creerán que en vez de que ellas tengan que luchar, un caballero azul las salvará.

Eso nunca ocurrirá. Y si lo hace, es lamentable. _Como yo._

Miré las tres pulseras en mi muñeca izquierda. Una roja, una azul y una naranja. Y tuve la tentación de destruirlas, pero miré la lucha de los niños, Sasuke y Naruto. Miré que Naruto estaba por perder, y vi de reojo a mis "amigas". Me mordí el labio nerviosamente y me paré alrededor junto a todos los que veían el combate. Todos animaban a Sasuke-kun. Recordé como Naruto animaba para mí en los exámenes chuunin y sonreí con nostalgia.

"Vamos Naruto!" Prácticamente grité. Todos me miraron sorprendidos, también Naruto y Sasuke. Porque toda la clase sabía que aparte de conversar sólo con mi grupo de amigas, no era muy sociable. Y que evitaba como la peste a Sasuke y Naruto, ya que sólo quería observarlos de lejos.  
Sasuke-kun, luego de recuperarse, se aprovechó de la distracción de Naruto, que me miraba extrañamente, y lo tiró al suelo.

..Sasuke-kun ganó. Y luego de ese día, ya no tenía amigas, sólo un verdadero amigo, Naruto. Quién luego del combate comenzó a molestarme hasta que lo acepté cerca de mí.

Sonreí mirando de reojo a Naruto que estaba planeando algo con su grupo de amigos, que realmente eran Kiba, Chouji y Shikamaru, que me miraba intensamente. Eso me perturbó y giré a ver a Sasuke-kun, tratando de distraerme.

Lo miré, estaba viendo algo fuera de la ventana. Parecía muy solo. Yo quería ser su amiga esta vez, no acercarme como una acosadora. Pero tal vez piense que si me acerco gusto de él y soy una fan, también. Me seguía gustando, pero no lo demostraba tanto. Sin embargo, por alguna razón todas las niñas me miraban raro y me querían lejos de Sasuke. Al parecer si no demostraba interés significaba que lo quería para mi sola, _lo que era verdad pero no lo diría_ , y no lo compartiría con el club, ya que no estaba en él. Eso no incluía a Hinata, porque todos en la clase sabían que le gustaba Naruto, menos él.

Suspiré viendo de reojo el grupo de Sakura. Que también me miraba, al parecer ahora era su rival, de nuevo.

Miré al frente, Iruka estaba diciendo algo sobre un entrenamiento de supervivencia.

 _Ah, cierto. Me olvidé de eso._

Sonreí con resignación.

 _Hm, de todos modos era muy aburrido._


	5. Chapter 5

Intenté ignorar el tratamiento de todos los adultos hacia Naruto, incluso Iruka, lo que me extrañaba ya que Naruto era el preferido de Iruka-sensei, anteriormente. Suspiré y no dije nada, aunque sabía que era injusto. Porque Naruto no había comenzado a hacer bromas, todavía. No había ninguna otra razón para que lo trataran tan mal, sin embargo si lo hubiese no lo sabría. Por eso lo ignoré.

"Ino-chan! Ven a ver esto!" Naruto gritó en cuclillas al lado de un arbusto. Miré hacia atrás, entre Iruka, que estaba viendo a mis compañeros irse con sus padres o solos, y Naruto que insistentemente quería que viera algo en un arbusto.

Me acerqué a Naruto y lo tiré del brazo, todavía intentando ignorar las miradas que los civiles nos daban. Lo arrastré hacia Iruka, no quería dejarlo solo.

"Iruka-sensei! Quería preguntarle algo sobre el entrenamiento de supervivencia." Llamé su atención y él me miró, ignorando a Naruto. Miré de reojo a Naruto, estaba con la cabeza baja.

"Ino, podrías preguntarme eso mañana, ahora tengo que hacer algo." Dijo Iruka girando hacia la entrada de la Academia.

Entrecerré los ojos, no sabía que me ignoraría sólo porque Naruto estaba a mi lado. Él no era así, era dedicado a sus alumnos. Sin embargo parece que las personas cambian. Aunque también estoy de ejemplo.

"Iruka-sensei, no es una pregunta muy difícil. Yo creo que usted debería poder responderla, no es sensei para nada, o sí?" Le dije sonriendo inocentemente. Parece que escuchó algo en el tono de mi voz y se dio la vuelta, sonriendo amablemente.

"Bueno, rápido porque debo hacer algo importante." Noté que quería irse de ese lugar, alejarse de nosotros rápidamente. Y sonreí dulcemente.

"Sí, ¿Por qué el entrenamiento de supervivencia es en el campo de entrenamiento de la Academia? Está muy cerca. Pensarán que en una misión tendrán todo, atención médica, y no hay muchos ninja médico en un principio, alimento, que realmente no se puede tener raciones infinitas, las armas, podrían perderse, pero les darán demasiadas y no tendrán ninguna queja. Así no sucede en la vida real." Lo dije pensando en la misión a la tierra de las olas, un pueblo tan pobre con muy poca atención médica y poca comida, además de pescado. Tenían pocos servicios. En esa misión comprendí que hay personas que están muy mal, peor que mis problemas de no poder conquistar a Sasuke-kun. En realidad no perdí armas, creo, pero generalmente no usaba mucho los shuriken y sólo tenía un kunai. Yo era el escudo para proteger a Tazuna, no podía hacer nada además de eso. Al menos si intentaban matarlo, yo lo protegería y aunque muriera hubiéramos completado la misión, pensé en ese momento. La única vez que intenté hacer algo casi matan a Naruto por mi culpa. Yo era tan inútil que si hubiera muerto ese día no habría ninguna diferencia.

Un apretón en la mano me sacó de mis pensamientos oscuros, miré de reojo a Naruto, ya no estaba cabizbajo. Me sonreía ampliamente, intentando animarme seguramente. Miré a Iruka y estaba observando nuestra interacción con una expresión extraña. Pensé que era raro que no me haya respondido en el tiempo en el que pensaba.

"Iruka-sensei? ¿Responderá mi pregunta?"

"Ah sí, Ino, es porque todavía deben aprender otras cosas, después de todo, es el primer entrenamiento así."

"No podemos ir al bosque que rodea la aldea? Podrían protegernos observando de lejos, si algo pasara."

Iruka suspiró "Es una buena idea, tal vez se lo diré a Hokage-sama, pero seguramente si llegara a ocurrir, sería en su cuarto o quinto año."

"Ah, gracias. Nos vemos mañana sensei!" Dije alejándome de él y tirando a Naruto conmigo. Exhalé profundamente "¿Y qué querías mostrarme, Naruto?"

"Ahí!"

Se soltó de mi agarre y apuntó a una dirección, donde él estaba antes. Había un niño cerca, con una chaqueta que cubría la mitad de su cara y anteojos negros y redondos. Un Aburame. No estaba segura si era Shino, supuse que me aseguraría cuando Naruto me lleve allí.

Nos acercamos al arbusto y Naruto se agachó, moviendo todas las hojas para buscar un insecto, tal vez. Mi mano tembló en el puro reflejo de golpear a Naruto por su asquerosidad. Pero recordé que todavía era un niño pequeño y me calmé.

Naruto de repente cayó sentado al suelo, dando un grito de frustración. "No está Ino-chan! No lo encuentroo! Estaba aquí hace un rato." Parecía que se rindió en su búsqueda y yo me sorprendí, él era tan perseverante antes y rendirse era demasiado extraño de él. Entonces suspiré, se había ensuciado para nada.

Me di cuenta de que no me agradaba que me llame así, nunca llamó así a Ino antes, además sólo agregaba el -chan a mi nombre. Y a Hinata, también.

 _Pero me llamo Ino ahora._

Sin embargo me incomodaba y se lo comenté. "Naruto, sólo dime Sa-Ino! Sin honoríficos."

"Saino? Por qué?" Estaba confundido, y eso era comprensible ya que casi me llamaba a mi misma Sakura. Cuando ya no lo soy.

"Ino. Porque me molesta que agreguen -chan a mi nombre. Es tan infantil." Me excusé, no sabía porqué me molestaba, pero lo hacia. Esa excusa era.. razonable, según yo.

Parece que Naruto no pensaba lo mismo. "Si tu lo dices.. Ino." Dijo mirándome extraño. Rápidamente se distrajo de nuevo con la búsqueda de su insecto. "Estaba aquí antes, estoy seguro!" Se introdujo en el arbusto por un par de minutos mientras lo miraba con incredulidad.

No creía que seguía buscando un bicho. ¿Para qué lo hacia? Yo no sabía.

El niño Aburame se acercó a nosotros y yo me sorprendí, era muy raro de su clan, o al menos de Shino acercarse a alguien, creo. Tal vez antes lo hacía, no lo recuerdo.

"¿Estaban buscando este?" Dijo mostrándome un escarabajo rojo con puntos negros en la punta de su dedo.

"Un tentoumushi? **(1)** " Pregunté confundida, ¿Naruto quería mostrarme eso?

Bajó el brazo. "Exacto. He visto que estaban buscando algo aquí, seguramente un-"

"Ino! ¿Quién es este tipo vestido raro?" Dijo Naruto agarrándome del brazo, ensuciandome. E intentando esconderme detrás suyo.

Me solté rápidamente y tuve la tentación de golpearlo pero me resistí. "Idiota! Me ensuciaste con tu mugre! Y no es un extraño, es Shino! De nuestra clase ¿Verdad?" Dije mirándolo para asegurarme. Él asintió y suspiré. "¿Cómo es que no lo conoces? Estamos en la misma clase hace más de un año."

"Jejeje, no tengo buena memoria, creo."

"No se preocupe Uzumaki-san, naturalmente no soy tan notable." Dijo Shino mirando hacia el espacio, con un aura oscura.

"No me llames así." Dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño. "..Eres muy raro!" Dijo sonriendo nuevamente.

"..."

Me reí incómodamente e intenté deshacer la incomodidad. Naruto no lo notaba, era tan denso. "De todos modos ¿Que hace aquí todavía Shino-san? Ya casi todos se han ido de aquí." Dije notando que eramos los únicos en las afueras de la Academia, además de algunos niños que se quedaron en el campo de entrenamiento entrenando.

Me miró y dijo "Mi padre tenía que tratar un asunto con Iruka-sensei."

"OH!? Tu padre es tan genial! ¿Crees que le dará una paliza a Iruka-sensei?" Exclamó Naruto emocionado.

Lo miré perpleja ¿Cómo se le ocurrió eso? Obviamente estaban conversando. También sabía que Iruka no le agradaba Naruto, al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo.

"No comprendo como llegó a esa conclusión, pero mi padre sólo está hablando con sensei." Dijo mirándolo confundido, tal vez? No se podía saber con casi toda su cara cubierta.

Recordé que Iruka dijo que tenía que hacer algo importante, era eso? La curiosidad me consumió "¿Qué tenían que tratar?" Pregunté sin querer hacerlo realmente. Me sentía entrometida.

"No entiendo! ¿De qué están hablando?" Gritó Naruto frustrado. Lo ignoré y esperé la respuesta de Shino.

"Al parecer soy muy avanzado para mi edad e Iruka-sensei cree que debería adelantar al menos un año."

Abrí la boca sorprendida. ¿Eso había pasado antes? Me siento confundida. "¿Realmente? Eso es genial! Pero no creas que me ganarás! Yo también seré un año mayor, ya sabes!" Y Naruto buscando estar en contra de alguien, siempre.

Exhalé. "Naruto, no estamos hablando de la edad. Y de todos modos tendrías que mejorar tus calificaciones, no puedes adelantar un año siendo el último de la clase. Y no creo que mejores rápidamente."

"Pero Ino..!" Empezó a mirar al suelo y me sentí culpable. ¿Tal vez fui muy dura con él?

Shino alzó las cejas. Seguramente sorprendido de que le haya quitado la esperanzas a mi mejor y único amigo. "No importa. Mi padre dice que no adelantaré un año a pesar de la insistencia de Iruka-sensei. Por eso están conversando, de otra forma hoy estaría en el año adelante."

"Oh. ¿Por qué?" Dije intentando ignorar al Naruto triste y cabizbajo a mi costado.

"No lo sé." Shino parecía incómodo, bueno, yo lo estaba. Sobretodo con Naruto así. Intenté buscar una salida al silencio incómodo y la encontré cuando vi a Iruka y al padre de Shino saliendo de la Academia.

"Tu padre ya está aquí. Supongo que nos vemos luego Shino-san." Dije golpeando a Naruto en e estómago con el codo.

Él tosió y miró hacia arriba "Adiós Shino!"

"Nos vemos luego..Ino-san, Naruto-san." Dijo acercándose a su padre y alejándose de los terrenos de la Academia a su lado.

Miré a Iruka, parece que se iba también. Aunque a otra clase.

Nos quedamos sólos en las afueras de la Academia. Miré a Naruto a mi lado, parecía que no se iba a mover de ahí. ¿No quería verme?

"Mira Naruto. Lo siento ¿Si? Estaba celosa de que Shino tenga la oportunidad de adelantar un año. Y luego que tú hablaste me enfurecí, porque sabía que podrías hacerlo, pero me dejarías sola. Tú querías estar con Shino.. pensé que ya no vamos a ser mejores amigos y él sería tu nuevo mejor amigo." Lo último no era verdad, sabía que Naruto no dejaría a un amigo solo, al menos intencionalmente. Pero una mentira piadosa no haría daño ¿Verdad?

".. Sabía que no me odiabas, Ino!" Gritó sonriendo ampliamente y colocando su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

Lo miré de reojo, no le diría nada sobre la tierra que tenía encima, además me había ensuciado antes. "Idiota! Por supuesto que no te odiaría. ¿Por qué lo haría? Tal vez.. porque me ensuciaste de nuevo, y esta vez mi pelo!" Dije fingiendo estar enfadada y que iba a golpearlo. Todavía no lo he hecho, pero capaz Naruto notó que quise hacerlo muchas veces antes y me soltó y se puso a correr, sonriendo.

"No me atraparás, Ino-chan!"

"No me llames así!" Dije persiguiéndolo divertida.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tendrás un hermanito o hermanita, Ino."

Miré a mis padres con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego giré la mirada hacia mis manos, estaban comenzando a temblar. Las apreté en puños.

Había hecho algo que cambiara.. eso? Ino nunca tuvo hermanos. Nunca me mencionó si tendría uno.

¿La teoría del Multiverso es real? ¿Acaso es posible que yo esté en un universo paralelo en el que estaba antes de morir? Reencarnando como Ino..

Respiré profundamente, miré a mis padres a los ojos y les sonreí. "Esta bien. Quisiera saber qué es ser una hermana mayor!" Realmente no quería, me asustaba. Nunca tuve hermanos y aunque ellos no me asfixian como lo hacían mis padres anteriores. No quiero alguien más aquí. En nuestra pequeña familia.

¿Acaso yo no era suficiente?

..¿Ino sí lo fue?

..

"Iré a almorzar con Naruto." No sé porqué dije eso, pero debía alejarme de ahí, de otra forma diría algo malo de lo que sé, me arrepentiré. Debía alejarme aunque sabía que mi mamá necesitaba apoyo, y mi papá algo de descanso. Y todos un día familiar feliz.

Aún así, ignoré la mirada triste de mamá y la preocupada de papá. Y me fui, con una excusa que debía cumplir ya que si no lo hacía, se enterarían.

Sonreí con incredulidad cuando me di cuenta de que todavía huía de mis problemas. Ahora no lloro, pero todavía no me puedo enfrentar sola a mis problemas. Necesito a alguien a mi lado o alguien a quien seguir, siempre.

Primero fue Ino, luego Sasuke-kun. Y en este caso, es Naruto. Me pregunto que pensará si se diera cuenta de eso. De que sólo es mi apoyo emocional.

Y en este momento lo necesito.

Intenté ignorar las personas a mi alrededor. Sonrientes la mayoría. Niños, ancianos. Adultos. Quienes despreciaban a Naruto y me juzgaban por juntarse con él. Yo sólo lo sabía.

Giré en una esquina y lo vi. El apartamento de Naruto. Rápidamente subí las escaleras y me paré frente a su puerta. Levanté la mano, iba a golpear hasta que escuché un ronquido bastante fuerte. Y miré hacia su ventana, me asomé, y él dormía, estaba abrazando una almohada con la cara toda babeada. Parecía muy cómodo.

Suspiré, dándome cuenta que era injusto molestar a Naruto por algo tan personal cuando apenas nos conocemos.. medio año. Y en un fin de semana.

Giré, volviendo en mis pasos. Debía enfrentar mis problemas sola.

Y así, no me di cuenta que Naruto dejó de roncar y abrió los ojos. Estando despierto desde que llegué allí.

* * *

Miré mis nudillos lastimados. No me dolía mucho, así que golpear un árbol era bastante bueno para sacar la frustración.

Inhalé y exhalé lentamente. Sabía que debía calmarme un poco antes de volver casa sin ser notada, ya que obviamente notarían que algo les pasó a mis manos, entonces. Supuse que sería mejor llegar tarde, tal vez justamente mamá iría de compras y papá estaría descansando, pensé.

Formé un sello, que llevó chakra a las plantas de mis pies. E intenté caminar horizontalmente un árbol. La gravedad quería tirarme al suelo, me di cuenta cuando sentí que parte de mi pelo largo ya no estaba sobre mis hombros.

Daba un paso cada cinco segundos, no tenía la seguridad de que mi control de chakra sea perfecto. Y eso me molestaba. Eso era uno de mis puntos fuertes, además de mi memoria.

Parece que ya no lo es. Lo que me recordaba que ya no era la misma de antes, y nunca lo seré. Intenté tragar el nudo en la garganta y no pude.

Un sollozo le siguió.

De repente y no tan sorprendente, rompí a llorar, como siempre lo hacía cuando sentía que no podía soportar la situación en la que estaba, porque era demasiada presión para mí.

Caí de espaldas. No tenía fuerzas para seguir con esta farsa.

Yo no soy Ino, nunca lo seré. Del mismo modo no soy Sakura y nunca lo volveré a ser.

Yo soy.. yo. Y aunque no tenga un nombre con el que identificarme a mi misma. Siempre seré yo misma aunque me llamen de otra forma. Mi esencia nunca cambiará. Nunca olvidaré de donde vine. Y que situaciones pasé.

Como también, seguiré el camino en Mi vida.

Reí absurdamente cuando me di cuenta de que la excusa de Kakashi no era muy mala en realidad.

Me apoyé en el árbol que antes intentaba subir y suspiré cansada, parecía que no era muy bueno utilizar chakra sin supervisión antes de desbloquearlo.

Mis párpados estaban muy pesados. No podía aguantar seguir despierta.

Y me dormí, tontamente pensando que nadie me molestaría en mi siesta.

* * *

Abrí los ojos y me levanté, empujando bruscamente a quien estaba delante mío. Salté a un costado y saqué mi kunai de su funda. Cuando noté que conocía a esas personas. O mejor dicho, niñas.

Era la banda de Ami. Casualmente Sakura no estaba con ellas. Y yo parecía ser la víctima favorita de esas acosadoras. Que irónico.

Además, Ami tenía un kunai en su mano, también. Me puse a pensar rápidamente, ¿Ella habrá querido atacarme? No lo creo, estaría en muchos problemas. Porque soy de Konoha y prácticamente una civil, además una heredera de clan. Podrían expulsarla de la Academia. Todos sabían que si querían luchar, podían programar partidos ahí.

Si no me quería atacar..

Miré mi pelo largo, estorbando mi visión, e hice un movimiento de cabeza.

¿Quería cortarme el pelo? Eso es.. extraño y raramente interesante. ¿Por qué se arriesgaría a que le dijera a un adulto? Aunque obviamente no lo haría. Debo enfrentar mis problemas sola.

"¿Qué te pasa, Ami? ¿Por qué intentas atacarme? cuando estoy indefensa, durmiendo. Además con dos personas más. Eso es triste." Sabía que no era el caso, pero debía provocarla para que revelara sus intenciones. Aunque probablemente entre las tres me ganarían. No me rendiría a sus pies, suplicando que dejen de molestarme como hice alguna vez.

"¿Atacarte? Eso es inútil cuando podría vencerte en la Academia, sola. Ya que eres tan cerda que obviamente ganaré." Parecía orgullosa de sus palabras.

"¿En serio? Porque en la Academia siempre estás emparejada con una de tus sirvientas" Dije refiriéndome a las niñas a su lado. "Eso no me demuestra nada, ya que ellas te dejan ganar. Acaso..¿Quieres quitarme mi hermoso pelo? ¿Me envidias? No es tan extraño, soy demasiado bonita para que ninguna chica no esté celosa de mi belleza." Dije moviendo una parte de mi pelo dramáticamente con los ojos cerrados. Intentando sacar mi lado burlesco.

Aunque había algo de verdad en lo que dije, no estaba segura si Ami estaba celosa de el exterior de Ino o mi interior, mejor dicho, mi personalidad. No era una coincidencia que me acose específicamente a mí, aunque ahora me llame Ino.

Parece que la enfurecí porque cargó directamente hacia mí sin pensar. Y rápidamente sus amigas la siguieron. Bloqueé el kunai que iba hacia mí pelo. Y esquivé a las dos niñas que intentaban agarrarme del brazo. Sabía que podía vencer a cada una, pero cuando estaban solas. No cuando me atacaban las tres al mismo tiempo.

No fui demasíado cautelosa porque una me agarró del tobillo y me caí. Me golpearon detrás de las rodillas y quedé a la merced de Ami.

Esa situación me recordó tanto a los exámenes chuunin que me puse melancólica y al mismo tiempo furiosa, cuando me di cuenta que estaba a punto de rendirme, nuevamente. Moví mi cabeza hacia adelante bruscamente, y sentí como un peso ya no estaba en mi cabeza. Intenté salir del agarre de las 2 niñas a mis lados. Parecía que Ami quería quitarme todo el pelo.

"Ino! Naruto Uzumaki llegó a tu rescate!" Escuché un grito de Naruto detrás mio y dejé de sentir presión en la piernas, mientras escuchaba un golpe y un chirrido. Empujé a las niñas a mis costados y volví mi mirada hacia él, incrédula.

¿De donde salió? Que yo recuerde estaba durmiendo no tan tranquilamente, pero cómodo en su apartamento.

"Naruto..¿Qué haces aquí?" Dije levantándome del suelo e ignorando las miradas furiosas que me dirigían las niñas mientras se alejaban. Obviamente no tenían que tener ningún contacto con Naruto.

..Divertido. No quería apoyarme en él, pero él vino por mi. Sonreí irónicamente y esperé la respuesta de Naruto, que de repente parecía muy tímido.

"Jeje, Tal vez estaba despierto cuando llegaste a mi apartamento, pero no llamaste, y cuando te fuiste, te seguí. Cuando te dormiste fui a entrenar aquí cerca." dijo rascándose la nuca sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Por qué?!" Dije con la cara roja. No sólo por furia, si no porque también me había visto llorar patéticamente, como diría Sasuke-kun.. antes.

"Oye ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo? No recuerdo haberte contado donde vivo, Ino." Parecía confundido, pero estaba fingiendo y lo sabía.

Me quedé en silencio. Naruto quiso distraerme, y lo hizo muy bien. Ya que saber dónde vive significa que también lo seguí, y hasta su casa. Cuando realmente conozco eso porque antes fui su compañera de equipo, pero eso él no lo sabía, así que no dije nada sobre eso y sonreí nerviosamente. "No importa, fui porque quería almorzar contigo. Pero al verte dormir me arrepentí." No mencioné que estaba despierto porque, si yo ignoro eso, él ignorará que "lo seguí".

"Ne, ne! Ino! Podemos ir a comer ahora. El viejo Teuchi está hasta las 11 de la noche." Dijo Naruto señalando el atardecer.

Miré mi pelo, dudosa. No creía que debía estar con ese aspecto. Los nudillos lastimados, el pelo arruinado, prácticamente parecía una loca. Eso no iba bien con los Yamanaka.

"No.. mejor lo dejamos para otro día Naruto, debo arreglarme, además ya es algo tarde." No dije nada sobre mis padres porque sabía que él se pondría triste. Ya que es un huérfano..

Y ya aprendí la lección diciendo algo así a Sasuke.

"Bueno.. Nos vemos luego! Iré a Ichiraku.." Dijo sonriendo y dándome la espalda. "Espero que te sientas mejor, Ino!" Me saludó con la mano mientras se alejaba.

Sonreí, aunque cuando ya no lo tenía en mi rango de visión mi sonrisa cayó y suspiré.

Tenía que enfrentarme a mis padres.

* * *

Llegué a casa y no se dieron cuenta! Eso era prácticamente imposible, tal vez eligieron ignorar que llegué con mi mal humor de antes de irme.

Entré al baño, vendé mis manos luego de lavarlas y desinfectar las heridas. Y empecé a arreglar mi pelo. Ami lo cortó hasta los hombros, pero para dejarlo mejor debía cortarlo más. Sonreí, prometiendo que el pelo corto sería el signo de que maduré. Y así lo dejaría.

Ya me imagino que pensarían mis padres cuando lo notaran. Los Yamanaka deben tener el pelo largo. Nunca corto, es una muestra de que somos capaces de hacer el jutsu del clan. Todavía no entiendo como funciona eso.

..Pero no me importa mucho realmente.

* * *

Miré la cara sorprendida de mamá y la cara seria de papá. No dije nada mientras me sentaba para cenar. Intentando ignorar sus miradas en mi cabeza, más específicamente, en mi estilo de pelo.

"Ino, ¿No ibas a almorzar con Naruto?" Papá rompió el silencio, y no era una sorpresa, mamá era la más callada de los tres.

Lo miré, bajé los brazos y los coloqué encima de mis piernas para que no pudiera ver como mis manos comenzaron a temblar. Obviamente sabía que no estaba con Naruto. Mamá no lo notaría, pero papá es un shinobi, además un Yamanaka, claro que notaría mi comportamiento extraño. El clan estaba entrenado para entender la mente humana y su comportamiento. Eso me asustó cuando me enteré hace unos pocos años.

Lo miré. "No, Naruto estaba durmiendo."

"¿Y que hiciste que llegaste a casa tarde, Ino? Normalmente no sales mucho, además de ir con Naruto. Pero me has informado que hoy no estaba disponible.." Dijo mirando mis brazos, el debe haber visto los vendajes. Sabe que estaba entrenando, pero quiere que lo cuente para saber si era una buena razón para dejar sola a mamá mientras él se ocupaba de asuntos de la división de Tortura e Interrogación, ¿Tal vez?

Pero parecía que quería demostrar algo.

"Fui a entrenar, papá." Dije viendo de reojo como mamá intentaba descubrir que pasaba entre nosotros. Yo tampoco sabía, odio los juegos mentales de papá.

"Ino, ¿Entonces no almorzaste?" Preguntó con una cara preocupada Mamá. Me sentí culpable, un poco. Porque recién me di cuenta de que tal vez esa era la razón de haberme desmayado cuando apenas usé un poco de chakra.

"No, creo que no. Lo siento por irme antes, mamá. Me incomodó saber que pronto nuestra dinámica familiar cambiaría. Tenía que asimilarlo, no quise preocuparte." Dije captando que papá quería que ya no haya tensión entre los tres. Tal vez debería haberme dado cuenta antes que nada cambiaría con otra persona más en la familia.

"Ino! Yo no sabía que te pondrías tan celosa por mi atención." Dijo mamá bromeando. Papá y yo la miramos raramente. Ella nunca hacia bromas. "Sabes que tu padre y yo te amamos y nunca te dejaríamos de lado." Dijo sonriendo suavemente, casi imperceptible.

Papá me dio una sonrisa, y yo se las devolví a los dos.

"Luego hablaremos sobre tu pelo, señorita." Dijo mamá poniendo sus manos en las caderas. Miré a papá en busca de ayuda, pero él solo asintió a lo que dijo mamá y me ignoró.

Traicionada de nuevo, aunque por papá está vez. Hice una mueca, eso era peor que ser abandonada con bebés babosos.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ella sabía. Sabía que realmente escondiendo sus emociones dentro suyo no mejoraría nada, tal vez solo haría peor la hipocresía en sus palabras. No siempre fue alguien extrovertida, y aunque nadie lo sepa.. era demasiado emocional, es decir, lo seguía siendo. Pero no creía que casi nadie conocía esa parte de ella además de los sus padres, y Naruto._

 _Sabía que su modo de pensar era ingenuo. Pero no podía evitar querer comportarse como si fuera perfecta. No podía, ni siquiera había intentado dejar de hacerlo, verdaderamente. No quería que nadie le haga daño al mostrar como era ella en realidad._

 _Ni sus padres, ni Naruto sabían como se sentía realmente. Aunque conocían gran parte de ella que los demás no. No conocían lo mas profundo de sus sentimientos, y si lo hicieran, sería demasiado.. irreal. Porque nadie sabía que antes no era Ino, y nunca lo sabrían._

 _Por lo tanto nunca sabrían porque ella amaba a Sasuke, porque quería a Naruto como un hermano aunque ya tenga uno pequeño, porque miraba con nostalgia a esa muñeca con vestido verde y pelo rosa en su habitación, ni porque se convertiría en un ninja en primer lugar. Ellos seguramente pensarían que le gusta Sasuke platónicamente, que quiere a Naruto porque es su único amigo, que mira de esa forma a esa pequeña muñeca al recordar los viejos tiempos, y que ella se convertiría en un ninja por ser la heredera. Únicamente por eso decidió que no cambiaría su visión sobre ella._

 _Y así, cuando tenia ganas de gritar golpeaba árboles, cuando tenia ganas de llorar lo hacia cuando nadie la vería, y cuando tenia ganas de reír, lo hacia en frente de todos._

 _Era demasiado hipócrita, y lo sabia._

 _Pero no podía evitarlo._

 _..No quería._

* * *

Miré el rollo en mis manos con pura sorpresa. No sabia que habían rollos sobre fuuinjutsu en la biblioteca del clan. Era extraño ya que nunca había conocido a un Yamanaka que sepa con profundidad sobre los sellos. Supuse que se centraban más en las técnicas del clan.

Pero yo no siempre fui una Yamanaka, y no me iba a limitar si tenia acceso para poder ser fuerte. Para poder ser útil. Ese era mi objetivo, ser realmente útil para algo, o alguien. Despreciaba sentirme inservible, inútil. Lo odiaba.

Todavía no conocía que haría en el futuro, es decir, mi sueño fue casarme con Sasuke y ser la mejor esposa, así haciéndolo feliz. Además todavía no estaba segura de querer ser líder de clan, no me sentía preparada, y sentía que nunca lo estaría. No sabia si quedarme con el titulo o dárselo a mi hermano bebé. Aunque supuse que a los ocho años no era una buena edad para decidir si estaba preparada para liderar mi clan o no.

Entrecerre los ojos en el pergamino enfrente mío, intentando entender como funcionaban los sellos. No lo explicaba, solo estaban los patrones en los que podía combinar los símbolos.

Eso me tomaría un largo tiempo..

* * *

Intenté concentrarme en el pergamino enfrente mío, mirándolo intensamente e intentando descifrar su funcionamiento. Al mismo tiempo, intentando sin mucho éxito, ignorar el parloteo de Naruto a mi lado sobre la broma que le había hecho a Iruka, sus aventuras con el grupo tonto formado por él y Shikamaru, Kiba y Choji. Y como se acordaba de ese tipo raro que se había llevado el insecto que me quería mostrar.

"Shino, se llama Shino. Naruto. ¿No puedes recordar los nombres de toda la clase? Estamos más de tres años juntos." Dije mirándolo de reojo con curiosidad.

"Ah sí! Ese chico raro Shino me cae muy bien! En serio!"

"Hm.. Bueno, si es así.. Ve, buscalo y hazlo tu amigo, no creo que este muy lejos de aquí." sugerí mirando unos escarabajos negros alejándose en fila en un árbol cercano, intentando alejar la voz de Naruto de mis sensibles oídos.

"Eso es una buena idea Ino-chan! Ya vuelvo!" gritó él mientras se alejaba riendo. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido pero luego sonreí mientras volvía a mis apuntes sobre fuuinjutsu y el pergamino.

Inmediatamente tocó el timbre y los maestros salieron a buscarnos, miré con desprecio a ese pergamino que no se dejaba descifrar y lo deje debajo de mi axila junto mi cuaderno, caminando lentamente hacia mi aula.

Al parecer Naruto había ido en una búsqueda sin sentido, pensé mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento y observaba entrar a mis compañeros. Miré por un rato la espalda de Sasuke, cuestionando porque no me acerqué a él antes de la matanza, tal vez podría hacerlo ahora, Iruka no estaba en el aula todavía. Y todos estaban parados charlando.

Me senté a su lado intentando ignorar las miradas que me dieron todas las niñas. Lo observé de reojo por un segundo, mientras veía que me ignoraba. Me giré hacia él. "Sasuke, ¿Quieres-" Me quede en silencio de repente, preguntarle si quería ser mi amigo seria estúpido. Sin embargo él me estaba viendo de frente ahora y no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa. Me moví incómodamente.

Iruka entró al aula y gritó que se callasen. Yo mire desesperadamente hacia todos lados porque no debí sentarme en otro lugar, no había agarrado mis cosas. Iruka me castigaría si me viese en otro lugar del cual me asignó.

Hubo un silencio tenso hasta que Iruka me llamó, no era por lo de sentarme en otra parte y lo sabía ya que todavía había estudiantes parados o sentados en las mesas. No debia castigarme solo a mi, seria injusto. Así que era sobre otro tema. ¿Pero qué era?

Intenté ignorar la mirada de todos en mi espalda mientras me paraba e iba hacia Iruka. Era muy molesto. Sin embargo, miré hacia atrás, donde estaba Naruto y lo vi con una cara confundida. Negué con la cabeza, no sabía que había pasado, pero le sonreí para que no se preocupe por mi.

"Ino, unos genin vinieron a buscarte de parte de tu padre." dijo mientras seguía caminando hacia la puerta de la academia.

Lo seguí, caminando mas rápido a su lado ya que mis piernas eran cortas. Me sentí confundida sobre lo que necesitaría mi padre, sabia que los genin era el equipo que contrató para que cuiden a Inoru y a mamá mientras se recuperaba, papá no estaba mucho en casa y no podía cuidar de ellos. Ni yo tampoco ya que debo ir a la academia.

Me acerqué a Minami y a Fumio, parecían preocupados por algo. Les pregunté que pasaba, curiosa. No me esperé para nada la respuesta que me dio Minami.

"Ino-chan.. tu madre murió." En un principio frunci el ceño por como me llamó, cuando volví a repetir las palabras en mi cabeza y lo procesé. Abrí los ojos a mas no poder y me temblaron las manos.

"¿...Qu-qué le pasó?" dije alejándome de la academia junto a ellos, era consciente de que Iruka me estaba observando pero eso no me importaba en ese momento.

Porque mi madre había muerto. Mamá había muerto luego del nacimiento de Inoru.

"No lo sabemos.. Lo síento mucho! Debíamos cuidarla pero fallamos.." Respondió esta vez Fumio.

Encima ellos no sabían la causa de su muerte. Increíble, sorprendente. Genial.

"¿Donde está mi padre?" dije pensando que debería estar muy mal.

"Está en hospital, en la morgue.." respondió la chica.

Me quedé en silencio el resto del camino. Ellos podrían llevarme rápidamente, pero tal vez pensaban que si retrasaban mi llegada no dolería mucho.

..Suponían mal.


	8. Chapter 8

Miré la cara pálida de mi mamá, sólo parecía estar enferma, durmiendo. No muerta. Mientras miraba, los médicos la cubrieron con una sabana blanca completamente. Y yo giré hacia mi padre, de repente parecía tan cansado..

"¿Cómo murió?" exclamé. Me enojé, no sabia porque había muerto, y encima papá no estaba triste por ello. Estaba resignado, lo noté.

"..Murió repentinamente, al parecer mientras dormía. Fue una muerte súbita."

No respondí, porque ¿Qué podía decir? Sin mentir, nada. No estaríamos bien, sobretodo porque Inoru no tendría una madre. Y yo nunca podría reemplazarla aunque quisiera, no podía. No sabía cocinar, me enfado rápidamente y no estaríamos ahí para él. Ni yo ni papá. Inoru tendría que crecer rodeado por extraños. Y eso me molestaba.

Me quedé al lado de papá mientras me guiaba hacia nuestra casa, al menos eso pensé. Hasta que llegamos a un lugar normal en estos casos, una funeraria. Distraídamente me di cuenta que ahora estaba todo el equipo genin, el niño que faltaba con mi hermano en sus brazos. Lo miré e inconscientemente le ordené que me lo diera.

Por alguna razón se fueron, y sólo quedamos nosotros ahí. Papá arreglando las cosas sobre el funeral de mamá. Y yo sentada con mi hermano de cinco meses en los brazos. Toqué su nariz suavemente, intentando quitarle esa cara arrugada apunto de llorar.

Cerré los ojos apretados, respiré hondo e ignoré con éxito las gotas que deslizaban por mi rostro. Al parecer no podía mantenerme en calma como pretendía hacerlo.

Y no fue tan sorprendente como debería serlo.

El funeral no fue nada fuera de lo normal, si no fuera porque la mitad del pueblo ingresó. Lamentando la repentina muerte de la esposa del líder del Clan Yamanaka. Con fines políticos, seguramente. Aunque habían pocos civiles que eran amigos de ella.

No fui una semana a la Academia, no podía hacerlo. Tenía que recomponerme, nadie debía verme así, excepto mi padre, que estaba peor que yo pero no lo demostraba. En ese periodo de tiempo no vi a nadie excepto mi padre que se esforzaba en aparentar estar bien para mí, ayudándome a mantenerme "feliz". No lo culpaba, en realidad. Pero me culpaba a mi misma, no debería reaccionar así, aunque me era inevitable siendo la primera vez que perdía alguien cercano a mí.

Era todo por mi causa, pensé. Y salí de mi habitación, decidida a mostrarme bien ante los demás.

Al salir noté las flores de toda la casa marchitas, mamá las cuidaba, ella tenía una tienda de flores. Que ciertamente ya no existía luego de su muerte, era patrocinada por los Yamanaka, pero papá no quería darle la tienda a nadie más, aunque fueran de la familia. Y ahora papá tenía que trabajar más, no podía mantenernos así, pensé con resignación. Nadie podía cuidar a Inoru, además de equipos genin. Cobraban por dia, además sería por cuatro años más. Hasta que sea una kunoichi.

A eso me refería con que crecería con extraños.

No le pregunté a papá porque no le podía pedir a nadie de la familia que lo cuidara, ya tenía una idea de porque no lo hacía. Política.

Abrí los ojos que inconscientemente cerré, miré a mí alrededor, todo era opaco, aunque todo Konoha sonreía, niños, adultos, ancianos. Sonreí suavemente, al menos no cambió nada para los demás.

Apreté el puño por un segundo, pero luego lo aflojé y seguí caminando, con una mochila en la espalda. Tenía que ir a la Academia para convertirme en ninja.

..Debía hacerlo.

Una ráfaga naranja pasó a mí lado y yo miré con curiosidad a la persona que lo perseguía, era Iruka. Y Naruto había cambiado su ropa.

Parecían no haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia, y con lo que noté, su relación había cambiado en el momento en el que desaparecí y me encerré en mi habitación. Naruto siempre sería el alumno favorito de Iruka. Sonreí, tal vez no notarían que llegué tarde, después de todo Iruka no estaba en clase.

Apure mis pasos y al momento de llegar vi a Kiba y Shikamaru sentados al lado de la entrada. Les sonreí y entré, me di cuenta de los ojos sobre mi inmediatamente. Habían 5 asientos vacíos, uno al lado de Choji, dos adelante, uno al lado de Sasuke-kun y el último al lado de Sakura. Noté que ella se había sentado lejos de el grupo de Ami.

Me pareció extraño que nadie se haya sentado al lado de Sasuke, y yo, consciente de los ojos sobre mí, cautelosamente me acerqué a ese asiento. Dejé mis cosas sobre la mesa y sonreí mientras me sentaba.

"Buenos días, Sasuke." Y rompí el silencio.

Las niñas empezaron a gritar de como me sentaba ahí, porque le hablaba como si fueran cercanos, como se atrevía a hablarle siquiera. Fruncí el ceño, era molesto cuando me había acostumbrado a estar en silencio en mi habitación por una semana.

Escuché susurros sobre mi madre y la tienda que cerró. Miré hacia atrás y con sorpresa noté que era Nara Tobio y sus amigos, era una Nara por apariencia, pero en personalidad no se parecía nada. De lo que escuché, se burlaban de él por su coeficiente intelectual tan malo en comparación a toda su familia. Era demasiado molesto y hacia cosas sin pensar.

No estuve encerrada una semana para luego ir a la Academia y que un niño estúpido arruine mí estupendo día. Pensé miéntras me levantaba, ignorando la mirada curiosa de mi amor platónico.

Tobio estaba espaldas a mi, pero sus amigos no, y vieron mi expresión, sinceramente no sabía cómo era, pero debía ser buena para que me vean con caras asustadas. Empuje el hombro de el Nara no tan suavemente, y esperé su reacción luego de haber empujado su cabeza contra la mesa.

Unos segundos. "Oye! Que mierda te pasa?! No me moles-" Me dio satisfacción ver cómo cambiaba la expresión de su cara al verme.

"¿Qué decías, Tobio?" Susurré mientras me acercaba más a él mientras chasqueaba mis nudillos.

"N-Nada, Ino. Perdóname!" Gritó mientras agachaba su cabeza. Se había acercado demasiado, casi me tocaba. Me dio un poco de pena y aflojé los puños, y lo empuje suavemente hacia atrás. Vi con diversión como caía encima de sus amigos, que también estaban sorprendidos porque no hice nada malo.

Sonreí. "Tobio, será mejor que no hables sin saber. O simplemente no hables sobre los demás sin conocerlos. Nunca más. ¿Esta bien?" Dije intensamente. "O si no.. ya sabes lo que te pasará." Claro que no era una amenaza, solo era una pequeña advertencia. A nadie le gustaba que hablen sobre ellos. Y estoy segura que Sasuke y todos los demás despreciaban que hablen sobre ellos. Pero no querían callarlo, por miedo o porque tal vez sería inútil. Y empeoraría.

""Entonces Ino.. Tú mamá sigue viva..?" Dijo una voz con sorna. "Lamentamos la equivocación, no es así niñas?" Era Ami. Siempre era ella, molestando hasta que esté a sus pies.

"No dije eso, sí, murió. Pero a nadie le importa eso, así que cállate. No es asunto tuyo." Dije mientras volvía a mi asiento, y noté nuevamente que todos me miraban, hasta Kiba y Shikamaru desde la puerta. Algunos me miraban con lástima, compasión, y lo odiaba. Todavía pensaban que era emocionalmente inútil? No quería que me vieran así, y por eso los ignoré.

Me senté, esperando que Iruka vuelva con Naruto. Al menos él no me vería así, sólo estaría a mi lado, intentando animarme, como siempre.

Escuché pasos acercándose. Y no me sorprendí. "No puedes decirme lo que puedo hacer o no." Ami adelante mío, y sus sirvientes. "Yo hago lo que quiero."

Esperé a ver si se iban. Y no, no lo hicieron. "..¿Y?" Dije mientras la miraba confundida. Al parecer soy buena pretendiendo. "No me interesas, lo lamento. Mejor ve a intentar acercarte a otra persona." Le sonreí mientras veía que su cara enrojecia, de vergüenza o furia, no sabía.

"No me interesas, cerdo. Eso es asqueroso. A mi me gusta Sasuke-kun!" Dijo mientras se acercaba a él y se apoyaba en su espacio de la mesa sonriendo coquetamente. Vi la cara estreñida de Sasuke, pero él no dijo nada.

Fruncí el ceño, estaba bien que me moleste a mi pero Sasuke-kun no diría nada en contra de las niñas, era educado. "No te acerques a él, ¿Qué no ves su cara? Quiere estar en cualquier lugar, lejos de ti. Pero es muy educado para decirlo." Sonreí dulcemente. Aunque se cayó cuando vi que se iba acercando más a su cara, y Sasuke no tenía donde alejarse, porque el asiento no se movía. ¿Es que Ami tenía la intención de besarlo?

Me moví un poco, y repentinamente agarré el brazo de Sasuke, tirándolo hacia mí. Él parecía sorprendido, porque se cayó encima mío, pero lo ignoré mientras vi como Ami abrió los ojos y no vio nadie adelante. Me vio y gritó

"¿Qué haces?! Maldito cerdo! Aléjate de Sasuke-kun! Es mío!"

Un grito me sorprendió. "Ino!? Qué te pasa bastardo?! aléjate de ella!" Naruto e Iruka habían vuelto ya? Cerré los ojos con vergüenza, no debía de comportarme así, supuestamente era mayor que ellos. No debía comportarme como una niña. Empuje a Sasuke de mi, y al abrir los ojos vi que me veía con los ojos entrecerrados. Tal vez el podía manejar a Ami sola y yo me metí y lo hice pasar vergüenza. No pude evitar hacer eso, parecía un niño pequeño necesitando ayuda. Todavía era 5 años más pequeño que yo, al menos por lo que yo lo recuerdo.

Mi cara se puso roja y lo noté debido al sentir el calor que salía de mi cara. Sacudí la cabeza rápidamente, no podía hacer nada para cambiar mis actos anteriores. Sino pretender que nada pasó y era buena en eso.

Respiré profundamente y abrí los ojos. Naruto estaba enfrente mío viéndome extrañamente e Iruka estaba gritando con una cuerda a sus pies. Se había escapado de su agarre?

"Hola de nuevo Naruto!" Sonreí suavemente.

Vi como se sonrojó y pensé con cansancio si era su destino enamorarse de mi, aunque sea otra persona. Él frunció el ceño repentinamente y miró a Sasuke. Y luego a mi. Giró la cabeza y empezó a mirar alrededor.

"Hmm. Ahí!" Exclamó mientras agarraba mi brazo y me llevaba con él.

"¿Qué haces Naruto?" Pregunté con curiosidad. Había dejado mi mochila en mi asiento.

"Oye! Tú. Muévete este es nuestro lugar!" Fruncí el ceño con preocupación. ¿Desde cuando Naruto actuaba así?

"TODOS CALLENSE, AHORA!" El grito de sensei me asustó. No había notado que estaba hablando, ni que toda la clase estaba conversando entre sí. Solo estaba viendo que hacía Naruto. "Vuelvan a sus lugares! Naruto, suelta a Ino!"

"¿Por qué?" Parecía sinceramente confundido, me pregunto cómo puede cambiar su expresión tan rápidamente.

"Porque yo lo digo!" Noté que no quería soltarme, tal vez había escuchado sobre lo de mi mamá y estaba preocupado. Agarré su brazo y le sonreí.

"Ya hablaremos en el receso, Naruto!" Me alejé de él y volví al lado de Sasuke. Le sonreí, actuando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cuando ya todos se habían calmado, Iruka me sonrió y me dijo. "Que bueno que hayas vuelto, Ino! Pero debes saber que tienes que estudiar más, además te perdiste el viaje de supervivencia. Espero que tus calificaciones se mantengan como siempre."

Casi todo perfecto, realmente no era tan difícil siendo que ya sabía todo lo intelectual y lo físico había mejorado mucho. Sin embargo, era molesto tener que hacer una semana de tareas..

Aunque al menos me quitará el aburrimiento.


End file.
